Tr8ter Boi and Other Songs
by HarryPotterGirly
Summary: Have you ever wanted to hear parodies on songs such as Sk8ter Boi and All Star? Well, now you can! Hear hillarious versions of your favorite songs, and request more in your reviews! Have fun!
1. Tr8ter Boi

Sing to the tune of Sk8ter Boi by: Avril Lavigne. Now, even though she is  
my least favorite *coughAvrilSuckscoughcough* musical artist, I found that  
the words still went well with the tune of the song. So, PLEASE DONT FLAME  
ME ABOUT MY OPINION!!!!! I HOLD THE RIGHT TO EXPRESS ONE!!!!! Anyway,don't  
judge this fic just based on the words. They will fit in time perfectly to  
the song, if you listen to it. And, no, I am NOT trying to interpret Sk8ter  
Boi, so don't bug me about that, either. As always, I don't own Harry  
Potter (or Avril Lavigne for that matter...)  
Once again, sing to the tune of Sk8ter Boi by: Avril Lavigne  
He was a boy  
Who now makes me hurl  
Could this be more ominous?  
Never a hunk  
Whose minds did he play?  
Serving them on a tray  
He wanted fame  
He'd never tell,  
Secrecy is his immoral spell  
But all of his friends?  
Lied to them too!  
He framed a totally innocent Ru!  
He was a traitor boy  
He said see you later boy  
They weren't good enough for him  
Now he's in a shifty place  
Gone from the world without a trace  
Helped Voldie with his bloody rebirth  
14 years from now  
He's not alone  
Feeding the dark lord, he wishes he's home  
He pretends to see  
But he's too scared  
Traitor boy chickening out, not free!  
So Voldie is pissed  
You could tell that though  
And he's got a wand  
(will they have a row?)  
He's got no support  
The anger makes him glow  
He tries to go back  
But is not allowed  
Looked up at the boy whose fate was his  
He was a traitor boy  
He said see you later boy  
They weren't good enough for him  
Now the boy's gone so far!  
Does your bad conscience make things worse?  
He was a traitor boy  
He said see you later boy  
They weren't good enough for him  
Now the boy's gone so far!  
Does your bad conscience make things worse?  
Not sorry, freak, you are a sow!  
Well, you suck, that boy's all good you know!  
He's got some really good friends  
This is not how the story ends  
Too bad you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy's gonna be  
Because you are gonna get fried!  
I see your past! It's full of lies!  
He's just a boy  
And you're just a turd  
Can I make it more ominous?  
Wish you could love  
And that you could see  
The kind of person that you could be  
You are a traitor boy  
You said see you later boy  
Then you betrayed them to worship him!  
Harry's back, and you should know,  
That you are a stupid git  
They'll kick your're ass, another row!  
You are a traitor boy  
You said see you later boy  
Then you betrayed them to worship him!  
Harry's back, and you should know,  
That you are a stupid git  
They'll kick your're ass, another row!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Please review!!!!! If you like it, please suggest another song I can make  
a parody of. Thank you! 


	2. So Far

CAUTION: THIS FANFIC CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR BOOK 5!!! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE ORDER OF THE PHEONIX, DO NOT ATTEMPT TO READ THIS FIC!! THANK YOU! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Please sing to the tune of All Star, by Smashmouth. And, as always, I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Hermione: Nobody once told me the world was gonna throw me, but I'm sure the sharpest tool in the shed!  
  
Ron: I'll leave you with that though , but I sure wish they had taught how to fight against Malfoy and Nott!  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione: Well, the tears start coming and they don't stop coming. Who cares about rules? Wish he'd hit the ground running! Now's when I wish that I'd brought a gun.on the train home we all feel dumb. So much to do, but what to say? I guess sometimes crime really does pay! We'll never know his life didn't show! (No!) The world won't shine; we'll make it glow!  
  
Harry: Die now! You've gone so far! But was it my fault? Die now! You've gone so far! Wish I'd ignored that taunt!  
  
Ron and Hermione (reminding): He died in a noble way! Never passing through that midnight veil!  
  
Harry: It's a dark place, and they say it gets darker. You think your scared now, wait till you get older! But, the Ministry men beg to differ, looking at the world as a pretty picture. The cash we'll rake; it might get pretty thin. My scar's getting warm, but I'm not dim! Wish for no for fire, but it's a chore. So sorry that Grimmauld Place was a total bore.  
  
Ron: Die now! You've gone so far! It's not Harry's fault! Die now! You've gone so far! Wish he'd ingnored that taunt!  
  
Hermione (reminding): He died in a noble way. Nearly passing through that midnight viel.  
  
Harry: Somebody won't last till they find the way to mask that vacant hole that made me okay  
  
Hermione: Will you stop being so glum? You are being such a bum; the rest of the world suffers, too!  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione: Die now! You've gone so far! It wasn't his fault! Die now! You've gone so far! Wish he'd ignored that taunt! 


	3. Lifestyles of the Dark and Lifeless

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Good Charlotte  
  
Lifestyles of the Dark and Lifeless  
  
Sing to tune of Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous By: Good Charlotte  
  
Always see them on the run Trying to kill everyone Hexing the world so constantly All they do is kill and groan Inside their Master's throne Jinxing each other into eternity I'd like to see them try to be cool Inside that haunted wizard school I don't think they could stand up I think their heads just would erupt They'd think Albus was corrupt I think they'd turn so bright and shiny. Shiny. SHIINNYY Lifestyles of the dark and lifeless Always murder Always just fighting If Harry is such a problem Well, they got curses Why don't they kill him? You know that little thing, about bein in debt? Well, Wormtail's surely gonna regret The time that Harry totally saved his life And as for heavenly morals in that group Well, they really wouldn't even give a single poop If Voldemort just keeled over and killed them all I'd like to see them try to be cool Inside that haunted wizard school I don't think they could stand up I think their heads just would erupt They'd think that Albus was corrupt I hope they'd turn so bright and shiny Shiny. Lifestyles of the dark and lifeless Always murder Always just fighting If Harry is such a problem Well, they got curses Why haven't they killed him? Instrumental Shiny. Shhiiinnyy Lifestyle of the dark and lifeless Always murder Always just fighting If Harry is such a problem Well they got curses Why don't they kill him? Lifestyles of the dark and lifeless (The ones locked in Azkaban are lucky) Just stop the killing! Lifestyles of the dark and lifeless Lifestyles of the dark and lifeless Lifestyles of the dark and lifeless (AVADA KEDAVRA!) 


End file.
